The present invention relates to a filter that can be attached to a connecting flange, the filter having an exchangeable filter insert having a hollow cylindrical filter material body enclosed at its end faces by two end discs, the filter having a cup-shaped housing that can be sealed at its free edge by a peripheral seal, in the mounted state, against a sealing surface of the connecting flange, and the seal being situated on the outer periphery of a peripheral seal bearer that forms a part of the filter insert. Moreover, the present invention relates to a filter insert for use in the filter.
A filter of the type named above and an associated filter insert are known from DE 20 2014 104 029 U1. It has turned out to be desirable to improve the known filter so that it is more reliably provided that when the filter is removed in order to change the filter insert, the seal remains on the seal bearer, i.e., does not remain on the sealing surface of the connecting flange, from where it would then have to be manually removed, which is difficult. Moreover, a suitable filter insert is to be provided.